


It's to dangerous for you here...

by ScarTheLion123



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ymir and Historia are so fine, Ymir is spider man, Yumikuri SpidermanAU, i love them so much oml, i love these gays, like ALOT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-27 16:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarTheLion123/pseuds/ScarTheLion123
Summary: Ymir was bit by a spider, that spider had gave her a responsibility, that responsibility? A power. She will need to become a hero to protect New York Shiganshina.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Hitch Dreyse/Annie Leonhart, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Mikasa Ackerman/Sasha Blouse, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Kudos: 8





	It's to dangerous for you here...

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this cute pic https://byallmeans1.tumblr.com/post/190796094062/yumikuri-spiderman-au-i-also-made-a-speedpaint-of

Ymir was following a group of people that was following a small cute goddess looking girl. She was from Ymir's high school.

Ymir was staring right at the goddess, Christa, they made eye contact for a second. Ymir had instantly looked away, she didn't want to look like a weirdo, especially in front of her crush.

The group had continued following Christa when she had turned and walked away.

But Ymir on the other hand, was walking off. To a laboratory in fact. A lab that had a machine that was making send and there was spiders inside it. 

She bumped into someone making the folder that the person was holding drop on the floor. She kneeled down to pick it up. It had two red cycles with a line that was going to the other side in the cycle. 

She had stared at it for a second before giving it to the man who snatched it away from her. "Your welcome I guess. Asshole" she mumbled the last part under her breath.

She made it into the lab. She didn't even know what was in there with what she was doing wondering off all she knew is that she needed to she didn't know why though.

"Woah.." She mumbled and closed the door. 

She put her big hand on her camera and put it up to her eye to take a picture of it. 

She pressed the button that allowed the camera to take a picture of the machine with the webs and spiders.

She put her hand out to touch it but stopped herself and put her arm down to her side.

Spiders had fallen on her and now she was punching and slapping her hoodie and jeans until they all were off and ran out back to the group.

"Excuse me...miss" Ymir turned and looked around them looked down to see the goddess.

"O-oh uhm...Christa!" She said in surprise she hoped that Christa didn't see her run off or come back.

"Give me your badge" Christa had said in a stern tone but it was soft.

"What?"

"You heard me. Give me your badge, please" 

Ymir knew that her crush had seen her come back from a disappearance and grabbed her badge and have it to Christa.

"Ah!" Ymir had suddenly said in pain and grabbed the back of her neck.

"Are you okay?" 

"Yup! Totally fine!" She said and quickly walked out of Oscorp. The building they were in, full of scientists

**Author's Note:**

> A little short but it's alright there will be more to this fanfic by the way.


End file.
